Hopeless Peace
by Jack Walker
Summary: Kai was always someone who loves the peace of things. It's just when he feels someone stalking him that it's disturbed. For things to be quiet, well...it's pretty much hopeless. Warning! Pretty bad story...


**A/N: So lately, I've been noticing that there has been a lot of Aichi x Misaki fanfics out there. So I'm sitting here wonder 'where are all the Kaisaki fanfics?' Come on people, I know there are a lot of you that ship these two together so might as well make a story about them. It doesn't matter if it's good or bad, long or short; what matters is that you show your support for these two. We cannot and will not let Aichi x Misaki conquer us; we shall prevail! So for now, I'll start making more stories about Kaisaki. Now then, to Story #1!**

In the entire world, there were two places where Kai loved to be: his apartment and the park bench near the playground. They were his only source of peace and quietness, something that he treasures dearly.

He wasn't one to socialize with anyone; heck, he doesn't even hang out with his own friends. To him, peace is something that doesn't last forever. Sooner or later, it will disappear so that is why he cherishes each and every moment of it.

But knowing his luck, it will be gone before he knows it.

-X-X-X-X-X-

It was a nice and sunny day outside, with birds chirping and people joyfully enjoying themselves – a clear sign that something can go wrong. Kai was always one who is constantly aware of his surroundings. Lately, he felt like someone was stalking him. Now he wasn't one to get nervous but he could literally feel the lust in the air whenever he felt eyes on him. This leads us to the present: Kai quickly walking to Card Capital while giving side glances with every step.

When he saw Shin out front, relief spread to his body. He needed to find shelter from the eyes that prey upon him. Increasing his steps, he rushed over to little famous store and entered through the doors. Once inside, he wiped the sweat off his forehead and looked around. He saw many kids cardfighting at the regular tables while the more frequent customers, such as Aichi and Kamui, were using the standing tables. They were currently in a match as many spectators crowded around them. He gazed towards his left and found that Misaki was nowhere to be seen.

Nowadays, Misaki disappears and no one knows where she is. Shin tried looking for her once but wound up getting lost. Coincidently, when he enters the store, she comes back late with her face red.

As if on cue, Misaki arrived through the back door, her blushing face heaving from tiredness. She greeted everyone, sat down behind the counter, picked up a book, and everything was almost back to normal…almost…

Even with the safety of the store, Kai still felt eyes on him. He quickly jerked around, but no one was at the door or the window. Aichi, Kamui, and the rest of the little kids were all absorbed into their games to even notice anything so they were eliminated. That only left 2 possible choices: the first being he had a really professional stalker and the second being the only other person in the store, Misaki. He really hoped it was the first one.

Getting into a thinking position, he pondered on the clues that he was given. First, however, he had to find a reason to eliminate each possible conclusion. 'It can't be Misaki. We'd never even talked that much before,' he thought. 'Then again, Shin is always complaining how she is never there at the store but she is there when I'm there so… Ack! This is so confusing!'

He glanced over to where Misaki was sitting and for a split second, he swore he saw her eyes darting away from him. 'Hmmm, maybe I should test this theory out.'

Kai got up and exited the store, taking a quick turn before hiding behind the wall. He peered over looking through the glass window. Misaki looked up from her book and back, looking side to side with her head still down. As expected, she got up.

Kai began to get nervous. What if it really was Misaki? It wasn't like her to do something like this. Is this a side she just never shown to anyone? If so, he doesn't like it. But instead of going towards the door, she went up to her room. A sigh of relief escaped from his mouth. He could now take Misaki off the list but now he has to worry about other possible candidates.

However, as quick as he was relieved, Misaki came back down, this time wearing a long, black trench coat with a bag. As soon as he saw her open the door, he made a run for it. He knew the park bench wouldn't help him this time; it was too public. The only option that he had was to lose her in a crowd and head for his apartment. Yes, his apartment. He had never shown anyone where it was so it was the perfect place to go.

Kai stopped at the crosswalk waiting for the light to change. He was getting more impatient and nervous as he felt the familiar presence getting closer and closer. Once the light signaled it was okay to walk, he raced over and entered the mall. He never stopped and took random turns for at least an hour before exiting the place. He felt secure for the moment as he drew closer to his safe haven.

When he got to the door of his apartment, he got out his keys and fumbled with them a bit. The door opened and was immediately closed after he was in. With his back on the door, he slid down to the ground. Looking at his clothes drenched with sweat, he got up and went to his room. He grabbed a pair of clean clothes and headed for the shower. It was until he heard the door lock.

Kai slowly walked out of the room and when he saw who was at the door, he nearly fainted. There, standing perfectly calm was Misaki, who apparently is an expert stalker.

"What are you doing here?" Kai asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to see you of course," Misaki said.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Well, if you haven't noticed, I am obsessed with you. Every single thing about you I love, whether it's your skill or looks, I love it all." Kai carefully tried to walk back into his room without her noticing but Misaki just walked to him.

"What do you plan to do?!" he yelled. A small smirk appeared on her face.

"You."

Kai had never been more confused in his life. Him? What does she mean by doing him? The logical answer would be…

"Oh, um uh you see I'm pretty busy and I was about to go shower too so…" he stammered. He hadn't realized that his back hit the wall and Misaki was now inches away from his face.

"I know. You'll be busy all night with me." She unbuttoned her coat as it fell to the floor. Kai's eyes widen as she wasn't wearing anything except black lingerie underneath.

"Don't worry, I have more outfits to try on depending on what you feel like. And I brought protection, not like we'll need it."

For the entire night, Kai never wished for anything more than for peace and quiet. But like always, something has to ruin it for him or for his case, someone.

**A/N: I know this is really bad. Forgive me! But I didn't have time to fully get into this story and I'm rushed what with finals. We can all hope for the day that my writing gets better. I have no place with you fellow amazing writers!**


End file.
